You've Been Morganed
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: The new girlfriend in Morgan's life has disappointed fans, and us fans our begging for him to man up his feelings to a certain tech. Well, if Morgan ever did man up and do this, I would want it to be like this. ONESHOT


**You've been Morganed  
**

(Garcia's POV)

When everyone found out about Morgan's girlfriend, especially me were shocked. I played it off like I liked her, hell I helped her with a seduction ploy but truth to be told, I don't really like her. But she's not my girlfriend so it doesn't matter what I think. Morgan's finally happy again so that's all that matter, but if it were up to me, things would be different.

I'm sitting in my hotel room after the team had just completed a case and Hotch told us were not flying out until tomorrow morning so I'm getting everything organised but not put in my bag. I just finish when there's a knock on my room door so I drop everything and answer. On the other side is Morgan who looks unusually happy. The case that had just been completed was A UNSUB who was sexually assaulting kids and then killing them, usually Morgan takes these cases hard.

''Morgan! What brings you here?'' I ask, leaning against the door frame.

''Hey sweetheart, I came to ask you something.'' I mentally cringe at him calling me sweetheart. He has a girlfriend now.

''What's going on?''

''There's something I want to talk to you about actually. Can I come in?'' He gestures his head into inside my room. I back away from the doorway to let Morgan in, who comes in and shuts the door behind him. Once he comes in, he runs a hand over his head. Ok, what's up here?

''Everything all right Morgan?'' I ask, slightly worried.

''No, nothing's all right.''

''Well what's going on?'' I question him as he stops and turns towards me.

''You. It's you Penelope.'' Ok now I'm thrown for a loop.

''Derek, what do you mean 'it's me'?'' After that sentence he starts pacing back and forth.

''I thought that going out with Savannah would solve what's been happening, but she's not doing a damn thing to help me control what I want. I've tried to be rational about it and think it through, but nothing is working and as you can see I'm freaking out here baby girl...''

''What Derek? What is it that you need?'' Again, he stops pacing but this time he walks up right in front of me, gripping my upper arms lightly.

''It's you Garcia! I need you.'' Excuse me? Did he just say that?

''What...''

''Face it sweetheart, the little game we've been playing for years, I'm putting an end to it by taking the plunge. I finally realised that after 8 years I want the only person that understands me, I need the one person that can give me what I want. Baby girl, I want you.'' Before I can say anything in return, he slams his lips against mine. Though he kissed me rather roughly, it's still sweet.

Morgan moves his grasp from my upper arms to my hips, where he pulls me closer. He pulls me to the point my body is literally against his. He takes his lips off of mine, but doesn't release his hold on me.

''I love you Penelope, and there's no way in hell I'm about to let you go again. I had my chance years ago, but Lynch then came into the picture. I lost you for years, and I don't care what I have to do, I will do anything to keep you.''

''But what about Savannah?''

''It done, or I should say were done. Come on P, just say yes.'' He must see a questioning look on my face because he further explains.

''Look, all that matters here is I love you and you know I would go to hell and back if That meant you could be by my side forever. I know you love me too, so again just say yes.'' I don't give him a direct answer, all I do is lean forward and kiss with the same amount of feeling. He pulls back, with a smirk on his face.

''Does that mean yes?'' He asks. I just laugh.

''What do you think?''

**Sorry for the shortness :) The recent change that has entered Morgan's life has inspired me to write this in hopes that some how the writers of Criminal Minds see this and decide to change their minds :D**


End file.
